The Drop
by SpiritStarry
Summary: An epilogue. Felix finds himself in a tight squeeze.


**The Drop: A Piece of **_**Felix the Cat **_**Fan Fiction**

_(Note: All entities belong to their respective owners. Creative liberties are taken.)_

* * *

Once more, Felix the Cat found himself in the clutches of another one of the Professor's inventions. Quite literally this time, as a giant claw had Felix in an ultra tight grip, the black and white cat hanging over the side of a cliff with a deep, watery drop below.

The giant claw itself extended from a comically small metal box held by the Professor, a large, white button on the box held down by the old man's finger.

Up above it all, Felix could feel the wind blowing through his fur. He could see the Professor's mustache bristle on his upper lip, looking like a caterpillar wiggling its way across the evil man's mug. Felix smirked at the sight.

"This is it, Felix!" the Professor yelled quite loudly so as to be heard over the wind and the sound of the long, rustling grass that grew on the cliff. The Professor made a mental note to bring a microphone with him next time.

"What?!" Felix yelled back, tilting his head and cupping his free paw up to his ear. He heard the Professor loud and clear, but still wanted to mess with him just a bit more.

"Listen to me, you foul feline!" the Professor rattled, bouncing in place out of frustration, "Rock Bottom is in the water, looking for that Bag of Tricks of yours that fell in when we finally caught you. Now, you're stuck here. If I let go of this button, it's a long way down for you. Now do me a favor and don't try anything."

"Wasn't planning on it," Felix shrugged with one arm.

The Professor shook his head and blinked a few times.

"What? Why not?!" The Professor whined, wishing to be challenged a bit more, as per usual.

"Well, I'm not too worried about what happens here. It's not like anyone's reading this," Felix said with a sigh.

"What are you talking about?!" the Professor screamed.

The wind suddenly stopped as Felix went on.

"I mean, let's face it: No one's reading this story. No one's really read any of them. It's all just me going about my life, doing what I do. I guess not many people are interested in that."

Felix wriggled in the claw, struggling to get at least a bit more comfortable in its grip.

"Where is that music coming from?" the Professor looked around as a dramatic queue fell over the scene.

Felix continued, his head held down, "It's not like anyone cares what Felix the Cat is doing nowadays. All anyone who has power over me wants to do is slap me on shirts and socks. Maybe I'm just washed-up."

The music kept playing as neither Felix nor the Professor said a word.

In that moment, Felix thought back on his recent adventures. The cat had to admit, he had learned a lot lately.

He learned that happiness is just a feeling, and that life is about more than how he felt in any given moment. He learned that life is about living it, in spite of his feelings. He learned that being himself was more important than being relevant. He learned that sometimes getting what you want means putting other people ahead of you first. He even learned how to have a little fun again.

Felix smiled.

"Maybe that's it," Felix said to himself.

Felix looked the Professor square in the eyes, not really caring whether the Professor knew what he was talking about.

"Maybe it's not about what anyone else thinks," Felix said, determination in his eyes, "Maybe it's not about how many people see what I do, or how great my work is, or even if I do anything at all."

Felix's tail flicked at the realization.

"Maybe all this time, I just had to focus on doing my best. The best for myself, and for the people I care about. This is my life, not anyone else's."

The Professor just kinda stood there dumbfounded for a few moments, covering one of his ears as the music swelled.

"In that case…" Felix added as he looked up toward the cloudy sky above.

"Excuse me, nice writer lady," Felix started, "I could use a little help here."

Upon being summoned, the narrator initially paid no mind to the awful, reality-breaking cat.

"Oh, c'mon," Felix continued, "My bag's in the ocean. Give me a break."

The narrator sighed, causing the ground to vibrate. Considering all the cat and the narrator had been through together, she figured she could do him at least one solid.

All of a sudden, Rock Bottom, along with Felix's Bag of Tricks, fell from the sky and onto the Professor, Rock crushing the old man under his weight. This caused the Professor to let go of the button, which sent Felix plummeting down toward the sea.

Disregarding all rules of velocity, Felix's Bag of Tricks bounced off of the two baddies and fell into Felix's paws while Felix was midair.

For just a moment, Felix didn't do anything with his bag. Felix looked down, staring at the choppy water below. Felix thought about how fleeting life was. In an instant, everything could change. With one simple misstep, everything could come to a sudden end.

Then Felix remembered he was a cartoon character, and that he didn't have to worry about that sort of thing.

Felix's Bag of Tricks turned into a small airplane, which Felix, who was now wearing a charming pilot cap and scarf, piloted off toward the city.

Felix looked up again, "Hey, writer lady."

The narrator didn't say anything.

"Do me a favor: Try loving yourself as much as you love me."

The narrator was speechless.

"She can't handle it," Felix smirked.

And so Felix went on toward the horizon, toward whatever adventure lay ahead of him. Or maybe just a quiet night at home. Either would be great.


End file.
